groove_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitter Force
Glitter Force is a anime series. the series is based on the manga by Naoko Takeuchi. Plot the adventures of Iris, a human founding raised by Akela's wolf pack, and her best friends Sasha, Zoe, Vic and Emily They lived in Crystal Tokyo where many dangers lurk, Such as the transforms into glitter soldiers, The inqustive Iris often gets herself into trouble and can't resist helping animals in danger or solving other problems. Characters Main Cast Iris Tsukino/Glitter Star - Molly Quinn Sasha Mizuno/Glitter Milky - Alejandra Reynoso Zoe Hino/Glitter Flame - Morgan Decker Vic Kino/Glitter Wind - Keke Palmer Emily Aino/Glitter Selene - Romi Dames Other Characters Little Iris Tsukino/Glitter Little Star - Tracey Ullman Kelsey Tennô/Glitter Rock - Debby Ryan Marina Kaiõ/Glitter Reef - Ashley Tisdale June Meiõ/Glitter Dark - Mae Whitman Clara Tomoe/Glitter Moonlight - Kath Soucie Corina Kõ/Glitter Shoot - Grey DeLisle Bridget Kõ/Glitter Blizzard - Tara Strong Kikki Kõ/Glitter Maker - Rebekah Staton Locations Crystal Tokyo Items Heart Star Brooch Jewelry Star Bracelet Jewelry Planet Bracelet Prism Star Brooch Starlight Headphones Episode list Season one # Glitter Hangout # The Fairest of Them All # Sasha Gets Check # Glitter Inspector # Grounded on the 23rd Floor # The Prince & The Plumber # Footloser # A Prom Story # Band in Tokyo # Vic Goes to Camp # To Catch a Thief # It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Hotel # Poor Little Rich Girl # Cookin' with Emily # Rumors # Big Hair & Baseball # Rock Star in the House # Smart & Smarterer # The Ghost of Crown 613 # Zoe's Back # Christmas at the Crystal # Kisses & Basketball # Pilot Your Own Life # Crushed # Commercial Breaks # Tokyo Vacation Season two # New Soldiers # The Big Abduction # At The Giant Jetplane # The Giddy Grandpa # Think of Those in Need # The Hiccup Cure # Go to the Yard # School Trip # Talent Show # Pick Up and Put Away # Hug and Make Up # Big Road Race # Attic Treasure # Moving Day # Gotta Dance # The Bad Secret # Say Please and Thank You # Help Around the Workshop # White Water Adventure # Showdown at Birder's Wood # The Stump Must Go # Draw It # And Sal's Pizza # The Female Fullback # Soldiers for All Seasons # Grow It Season three # The Legend of the Red Crocodile # Lost and Found # Hic-Boom-Ohhh! # Beaches # We All Scream for Ice Cream # Choo Choo! # Pirate Treasure # Three Little Spades # Big Petal # Berry Hunt # Dizzle Wishes # Lovely's Studio # Surprise # Sticky Tape # Bouncing Ball # Bracelet! # Bugga Bugga # Aqua Out of Water # Lucky Star # Iris Saves the Queen # A Laptop # The Chocolate Leaf # To the Boutique # The Love # Sasha's Flute # Call Me Miss Lovely Season four # The Spy Who Loved Me # Ala-ka-scram! # In the Line of Duty # Crown Casanova # Smarticle Particles # Family Thais # Goin' Noodles # Lost at Sea # Roomies # Crossing Iris # Bermuda Rectangle # The Beauty and the Fleeced # The Sweede Life # Mother of the Groom # The Defiant Ones # Any Givens Fantasy # Rollin' with the Holmies # Can You Dig It? # Singer's Apprentice # Once Upon a Glitter Force # Singing 101 # Model Behavior # Rock the Kasbah # I Brake for Whales # Crystal Tokyo News # Starship Crown Season five # Luck Amok # Follow Those Gems # Freezy Rider # Splash Thing # The Treasure of Bad Boy Cody # Star Sounds # Palace Conundrum # There's Gold in Them Thar Hils # Glitter Star and Tuxedo Mask # Where Have All Crystals Are Gone?! # Steam and Shout # Zoe's Day Off # Make Up! A Rainbow # King's Revolution # Hooray, It's Chinese Day # Ze Lizard Whisper # Tide Pool Tough # The Groundhog Way # Crystal Gazers # A Jump to Remember # Valentine's Day Today # Kingdom of Crystal Gems # Bath Love # Call It a Night # Love You, Princess Starry # A Midsummer Day's Dream